Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium The Movie: Into the Darkness
by Yuni Oha
Summary: A feature-length episode from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium series! In this epic story Yuni is put face-to-face with specters from the past, both his and of the ancient Prince Yu-Gi-Oh's, throwing him into a life or death fight for survival. With the help of his friends, Yuni must face his greatest fear: conquering the Darkness within him.
1. Prologue: Enemy of the Empire

_NOTE: This movie takes place in between Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Seasons 4 and 5. It is suggested that you read it there for the best reading experience. _

* * *

**"For every force of Light, there is an equal and opposite force of Darkness."**

**-**_The Fundamental Theory of Chaos_

* * *

**Yugohan Home World, ~20,000 Years Ago**

A large castle made of metal can be seen at night. It's the same one where Chronos and Quantus emerged from in modern times, but as it would have been seen before it fell to ruins. Everything seems calm and serene, until the gates of the castle burst open, as a hovering vehicle comes out at high velocities. Sitting in the back is the unmistakable figure of Prince Yu-Gi-Oh. He is speaking into a communication device in his ear. He says, "And you are certain? It is him?"

A voice responds back, "Yes sir, we have finally apprehended the target."

Yu-Gi-Oh allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief. "That might just be the best news I've heard since The War started. Make sure to approach target with extreme caution, he is a Priority One Threat, and dangerous. We cannot allow him to get away again."

"Yes sir."

Yu-Gi-Oh's vehicle approaches a group of vehicles all surrounding a single point. Each vehicle has a bright searchlight pointing at the center, making it impossible to see the target. A voice declares over a loud speaker, "We have you surrounded, put your hands up and drop any weapons and/or Spirit Summoners you may possess! You are under arrest for crimes against the Empire!"

Yu-Gi-Oh says with relief to himself, "We've finally got him."

* * *

The scene is now that of some sort of dimly lit courtroom. In the center of the room is a man that could be the judge. Behind him is a massive statue of Versal, and before him is a crowd that could be the jury. Prince Yu-Gi-Oh, as well as members of his royal court sit in the back of the room, risen above the rest, watching silently. To the side of the judge is a figure mostly obscured by shadows. He is surrounded by several Yugohan soldiers. A woman stands before the judge. She states, "Your honor, the jury has found the defendant guilty of murder, grand theft, conspiracy, treason, general crimes against the Empire, and all around non-Yugohan conduct."

The judge nods. "Then it has been decided. The sentence will be banishment of the soul. Your soul will be confined to a Soul Prison, which will be disguised as space debris and set adrift in open space. May Versal have mercy on your soul." In the back, Yu-Gi-Oh nods, obviously pleased.

* * *

A scene is shown in which the same figure as before, still covered by shadows, is put into a cylindrical chamber. The chamber glows for a few moments, and then a conduit connected a large rock glows as well. The figure in the chamber falls limp and the rock glows for a moment, and then all glowing ceases. The rock is connected to some kind of thruster, which activates, causing the rock to fly up into the air. Within moments, the rock has entered outer space. The thruster separates, leaving the rock as a seemingly normal asteroid floating through space.

The asteroid flies through space with great speed. Time is constantly skipped so that the entirety of its journey may be tracked. It passes many breathtaking sights, such as nebulae, pulsars, and supernovae. It makes a sudden turn as it is attracted to some nearby star's gravity. That star is the Sun. The asteroid passes Neptune, then Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and finally approaches Earth. It is caught by the Earth's gravity and pulled in. It turns into a fireball, plummeting towards the planet. It lands in the middle of a desert. Several ancient Egyptian people gather around the meteorite and bow down to it, apparently praising it as some divine message.


	2. Part 1: Afraid of the Dark

Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium the Movie:

Into the Darkness

**Orbital-1 Space Station, ~1 Year Ago**

Yuni and Oblivion are have their final duel in aboard the station. Yuni is manifesting the power of Chaos around him. Oblivion chuckles. Yuni asks, "What's so amusing?"

Oblivion responds, "You are. You're hanging on by a mere thread, and yet you still cling to life. It's the same way that all of your friends acted. All of them thought that they could defeat me, but they all fell before my might."

Yuni appears angered. "Don't talk about my friends!"

"But why not? Aren't they the reason we're dueling like this right now? I've now sent the minds of five of those closest to you to the Realm of Darkness. All five them are either currently suffering there or have completely vanished from existence."

Yuni continues to get angrier. "Leave them out of this, or else I'll…"

"You'll what? You are bound by the laws of Chaos. You can't take any dark action against me. Your friends will continue to rot in Realm of Darkness, and you can do nothing about it!"

Yuni says under his breath, "Shut up…"

Oblivion puts a hand up to his ear and leans forward. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. I wonder…do you think that your friends and family blame you for the situation they're in? After all, you're the reason they're all there."

Yuni says slightly louder, "Shut up…"

Oblivion shrugs. "I guess that it's impossible to know, since they'll never be coming back. Your parents, Apep, Zenith, and Brutus, all gone forever, thanks to you."

Yuni shouts with extreme anger, "Shut up!" Yuni begins screaming intensely. The Chaos energy around is converted completely into dark energy. His one golden eye turns dark purple, matching the other. The yang on his hand disappears, leaving only the black yin. He looks directly at Oblivion. His face is now painted with pain, fury, and hatred. He holds his hand up towards the roof and declares, "Dark Chaos Draw!" As he speaks, it sounds as if a second voice, one that is dark, twisted, and evil, is overlaid with Yuni's. He gathers dark energy around his hand and swipes the top card off of his deck.

Yugi asks in horror, _Yuni, what are you doing!?_

_I'm doing what I should have done from the start! I'm destroying Oblivion!_

Oblivion smiles. "It would appear that you have allowed your inner demons to take hold. This should be interesting."

Yugi begs, _Please Yuni, don't do this. It's not the way. You know that._

Yuni responds_, No, this is the only way. Oblivion was right. I was barely hanging on. Oblivion must be stopped at all costs. The ends justify the means._

_No Yuni…they don't…_

Yuni ignores him and declares, "I activate Corrupted Chaos Relic: Lethal Arms of Zantel!" Yuni's Discordon, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Chaos becomes equipped with the card. It forms an armor made out of pure shadows. Several spikes jet out of various parts of the armor and wherever there is a crevice in the armor, you can see red energy flow. Discordon at first appears to be in pain. After several moments it opens its eyes, revealing them to now be glowing red. Its face is twisted, dark, and malevolent compared to its normal state.

Yugi tries to say, _Yuni, you're hurting your monster! Stop this!_

Yuni commands_, If you don't support me, then get out of my mind!_ Yuni shouts out again, and a pulse of darkness is sent out of him.

Yugi shouts, _No!_ and he is suddenly cut off as Yuni banishes him from his mind.

Yuni declares, "It's you and me Oblivion! And I'm taking you out!"

* * *

**The Sanctuary of Chaos, Present Day**

Yuni suddenly wakes up, shouting, "No!" He looks around in panic. He is in a grand chamber, decorated as if it were in a medieval castle, except with relics and imagery relating to Chaos. Yuni pants, and eventually calms down somewhat. He thinks, _It was only a dream…_

Yugi asks, _Same dream?_

_ Why do you even need to ask? You saw it yourself._

_ Yes, but I figured you might actually want to talk about it this time._

Yuni shakes his head. _There's nothing to talk about. I made a mistake, and I have to get past it. It's that simple._

_ If it were that simple, you wouldn't allow for it to keep such a grasp over you._

Yuni sighs. _It doesn't matter, that's why I came here._

Yuni's door suddenly open and Trope, Lux, and Nox come bursting in. Trope asks, "My lord, is everything all right!?"

Yuni nods. "Yeah, I'm fine…I had the dream again."

Trope nods slowly. "My lord, I believe that now would be the perfect time for us to start our next session."

Yuni looks out a window and objects, "But the Sun has not even risen yet."

Trope nods. "Exactly why we should start the session now."

Yuni reluctantly gets out of bed. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Yuni and Trope both sit in a meditative stance on top of one of the spires of the castle. The Sun is just starting to rise. Trope explains, "We are now at the time of dawn, one of the most peaceful and serene times of day. This is because it is part of the natural Cycle of Chaos. With day comes Light, and at night, Darkness. Only twice a day, at dusk and dawn, does Chaos balance itself. Chaos is what happens when Light and Darkness come together. Often, our ancestors believed that Darkness was a force of pure evil, and must be eliminated at all costs. To an extent, that mentality still exists today. Only those who are as enlightened as us can truly understand the meaning of Chaos."

Yuni, sounding slightly annoyed, comments, "Yeah, I know that all already. What does it have to do with my problems now?"

"It has everything to do with your problem. You are scared of your past, it haunts you. You are afraid that the Darkness that took control over you back when you fought Oblivion can do so again. You want to serve as the Lord of Chaos, but are not sure if you are qualified because of your history with Darkness. However, what you do not consider is that this Darkness you fear is fundamental to the universe." He beckons to the rising Sun. "How could there ever be a day, if there were not a night to accompany it? What is Darkness, but the absence of Light, and Light, the absence of Darkness? Light and Darkness, they are two sides of the same coin, inseparable. Lord Ragnarok, you must accept that this dark half of you exists. You can no more destroy the Darkness than you can stop the sun from setting. You must accept and embrace the fact that the Darkness is an integral part of you."

Yuni appears upset. "I came here to get help in ridding myself of the Darkness, not accepting it!"

"Lord Ragnarok, you should know right now that accepting the Darkness is what separates us from the likes of the Guardians of Order, or the Society of Light. You have faced both, and know them to be wrong. Do not make the same mistake they made. To ignore and fight the Darkness is to give it strength. Now meditate with me, and accept the Darkness within. Remember Lord Apophis, he turned to the Darkness for several years, and yet he was able to accept it and move on."

Yuni sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry for my outburst. I'll try." He closes his eyes and begins to take, slow, deliberate, and deep breaths in and out.

Trope guides him, "Within the Darkness there is Light, within the Light there is Darkness. Seemingly two forces, but in fact just an illusion. There is no Light, there is no Darkness, only Chaos."

Yuni continues to breathe in and out. Suddenly an image flashes in Yuni's mind. It is an image of his face, distorted and twisted by Darkness. Yuni leaps up and shouts in surprise.

Trope asks, "My lord, what bothers you?"

Yuni slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry Trope, but I just can't do it. I know that I should, and I am probably an awful Lord of Chaos because I can't, but I just can't forget the horrid things I did, I can't accept that it's natural."

Trope nods. "Do not fret my lord, I know that it is hard, especially because you were not raised as a member of the Society of Chaos. I have faith in you. When the time comes, you will be able to accept your dark half. I will not force the issue."

Yuni sighs. "And until then, I will continue to be haunted by my past."

"I cannot help you if you are unwilling to accept the help."

"I'm sorry Trope. I really do appreciate your help."

"Do not worry my lord, maybe it would be best for you to return to normal settings anyways. Just do me a favor."

Yuni nods. "What?"

"Every day, at either dusk or dawn, I want you to meditate on the nature of Chaos. Maybe through these meditations you will find enlightenment."

Yuni nods. "I will."

* * *

**Domino City**

Yuni is walking down the streets of Domino, heading back home. He looks around and lets out a sigh of relief. _It's good to be home again._

Yugi suggests, _Maybe that's what you needed, a change in scenery. You've been secluded at the Sanctuary of Chaos for over a month now._

_ Maybe._

Yuni comes to a halt and looks up. On a holodisplay attached to a building above him, is his own face. A message plays saying, "You all know him, it's Yuni Oha, the King of Games himself, and now that he's teamed up with Schroeder Corp., the future is looking great for Duel Monsters!"

_What is this!? I never signed any deal with Schroeder Corp.!_

Yugi asks, _Schroeder Corp., as in the company ran by Zigfried von Schroeder?_

_ Yeah, the very same one. Since the whole fiasco at the KC Grand Championships, they've lost a lot of their notoriety, but they've somehow managed to hang on for all these years. Most people attribute that to the some very shady business tactics, trust me, they're not a company you want to be associated with. I have to fix this before they ruin my name. _With that, Yuni walks into the building.

Once inside, a clerk behind the receptionist desksays, "Yuni Oha, we've been expecting you. If you would just take the teleportation pad up to the top floor, our CEO will meet with you."

Yuni looks at the clerk for a moment, but then decides to save it. He walks on to the pad and teleports up. He steps off the pad, now in the CEO's office. Behind a desk sits a tall man in a business suit, possibly a descendent of Zigfried von Schroeder, due to his pink hair. The CEO says, "Yuni Oha, what a pleasure to see you."

Yuni looks at him for a moment. "I assure you, the feeling is not mutual. Why is my name on your company's advertisement?"

The CEO laughs. "I can see why you might not like that. But do not worry. You see, we had an offer for you that you couldn't refuse, but since you were nowhere to be found, we had to go ahead and start airing the commercials without your consent. Let's get to business. Schroeder Corp. is willing to offer you however much money you desire in return for your services as are spokesperson." The CEO begins to pull out a contract.

Yuni says sternly, "No deal."

"Good, good, just sign- Did you just say no deal!?"

"Yes, I did. I want nothing to do with your company. Now take my name off your commercials."

The CEO is in shock. "But…but…you could be rich…" Yuni turns around and walks out. The CEO shouts, "You're making a big mistake!"

* * *

Yuni is in his room now. Via a holographic communication device, he's talking to Tori and Brutus. Brutus says, "I'm sorry you couldn't solve your problem, but I'm glad you're back Yuni."

Tori nods. "Yeah, so am I."

Yuni shrugs. "Did you guys see the commercial from Schroeder Corp.?"

They both nod awkwardly. Tori says, "Yeah, we tried to call you to tell you, but you were in seclusion mode and all."

Yuni shrugs. "Whatever, I got it figured out."

Tori suddenly says, "Hey, I've got an idea! Do you guys remember Professor Jones from the Domino Academy of Dueling History?"

Brutus nods. "Yeah, he was the guy who told us about the possibility of Yugoha's existence before we really knew anything about it."

"Yeah, that was him. Anyways, he's recently uncovered a groundbreaking artifact in Egypt, and thought I might be interested in seeing him excavate it firsthand. I was going to leave first thing tomorrow, but since you're back Yuni, why don't we all go?"

Yuni nods. "That could be interesting. Sure. I'll meet you guys at the teleportation station tomorrow morning."

Tori replies, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Brutus says, "Yeah, see you tomorrow guys."

* * *

The next day, Yuni is waiting at the teleportation station for his friends. From behind him Tori shouts, "Yuni!" She runs up from behind him and hugs him. Brutus comes in a bear hugs them both, picking them up off the ground. He sets them down.

Yuni says, "Tori, Brutus, great to see you again."

Tori says, "Well, we better get on the way." They wait in line until it's their turn and step on to the teleportation pad.

They step off at the other side and walk outside. They are in the deserts of Egypt. Nearby, sitting in a hover car, Professor Jones calls, "Tori, over here!" The group looks over and then runs to him. They all get into the hover car and they drive off.

Tori asks, "How are you Professor?"

The professor laughs. "I can't complain considering my old age. I wasn't expecting to see you here Yuni."

Yuni explains, "Tori invited us, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, in fact I was hoping you might come. I think that this artifact might be of some interest to you."

Tori asks, "So what did you find?"

"An undiscovered Egyptian temple. Some sort of holy ground."

Brutus asks, "What's so special about it?"

The professor smiles. "What's special is the object of worship. The entire temple seems to be built around the impact crater of a meteorite. What's even more interesting are some of the carvings associated with it. We're almost there, why don't you wait until we get there?" As he's saying that, they begin to approach the excavation site. A large temple built of stone is coming out of the sand.

They park and get out. Professor Jones leads them to the entrance of the temple. He warns them, "Make sure you don't touch anything. This stuff is almost 10,000 years old."

Yuni asks, "So it comes from after the period of the Nameless Pharaoh?"

Jones nods. "Yes, it appears to have first been built several generations later. However, that is actually part of the reason I thought you might be interested in coming here. Follow me." They enter the temple. After walking through a series of corridors, leading to the heart of the temple. After a while of travel, they make it to their destination; a large chamber covered in hieroglyphics. In the center of the chamber is the same meteorite that was seen crashing earlier.

Yuni looks at the meteorite. A faint whisper says, "_Yu-Gi-Oh…_"

Yuni looks around. "Did any of you say something?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Didn't any of you hear that whisper?" Once again everyone shakes their heads. "I could have sworn I heard a whisper."

The professor suggests, "Sometimes the wind blows through the corridors, making a whisper-like sound. That's what you heard."

Yuni shrugs. "If you say so."

Jones walks over to a wall. "Anyways, this is what I wanted you to see."

Yuni, Tori, and Brutus walk over. On the wall is a large hieroglyph of a person. It has the unmistakable hair of Yuni and the other Yu-Gi-Oh reincarnations. It is covered by some sort of dark purple shading. Yugi comments, _That's not Atem. _While it looks close, Yugi is right, the image does not match any previously seen hieroglyph of Atem.

Tori asks, "So was this temple built to honor Ate…I mean the Nameless Pharaoh?"

Jones shakes his head. "No. That's what I thought at first too, but then I started translating the text. According to it, those who touched the meteorite would occasionally have visions of that figure. At first, it was believed to be a ghost of the Pharaoh, but over time it was realized that this spirit was much darker than the Pharaoh ever was, and knew nothing of Egyptian culture."

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori all look at each, thinking about the implications. Yuni thinks, _It's definitely not me or you, it's not Atem or Timaeus, and there's no way it's Yu-Gi-Oh…_

Yuni finishes, _It's another incarnation of Yu-Gi-Oh! How is that possible?_

_ I don't know…_

The voice suddenly whispers again, "_Yu-Gi-Oh…_"

Yuni turns around and approaches the meteorite. He looks intensely at it. Without even thinking, he reaches his hand towards it. Before he even touches it, a spark of purple electricity leaps from the meteorite to his fingertips, and then is absorbed into him. After this, his eyes flash purple for a split second.

Professor Jones shouts, "Stop, don't touch that!"

Yuni's hand recoils. "Sorry…I don't know what got into me. I just felt like it was calling out to me."

Jones responds, "Don't worry about it, but don't do it again. It is a very delicate artifact."

Yuni nods. "Sorry."

The Professor turns back to the hieroglyphs and explains, "These inscriptions almost seem to describe a cult-like worship of the meteorite, unrelated to any other religious observance occurring in Egypt at the time, that's what really makes this find interesting." He continues to explain something as the scene fades out.

* * *

**Domino City**

The next day, Yuni is returning to his house. He steps inside and goes straight for the steps. As he's going up, his grandpa stops him by saying, "Yuni, you didn't think you were going to run off to your room without first telling me how your trip went, do you?"

Yuni sighs, turns around, and walks back down the stairs. "It was fine…I guess…" He turns around to go back up stairs.

His grandpa stops him again. "Yuni, we've barely talked at all for the past month. I can tell that's something's wrong, why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help you."

Yuni uncharacteristically sighs again. "There's nothing you can do to help me. Just leave me alone."

His grandpa gets angry, "Yuni Oha, don't take that tone with me!"

Yuni scoffs. "How about I do what I want." Forgetting about going up to his room, he turns around and exits the house.

Yuni's grandpa is baffled. He says to himself, "Yuni's never behaved that way before. What's wrong with him…?"

* * *

Tori and Brutus are standing in Yuni's house with his grandfather. He's explaining, "And then he just walked right out. You two are his best friends, do you know what's going on?"

Tori and Brutus look at each other with worry. Tori hesitates for a moment, and then says, "Since Yuni became King of Games, he's been under a lot of stress. I think that it's starting to get to him."

Yuni's grandpa nods. "Yeah, that's what he told me when he said he needed a vacation a month ago. I thought that he'd be better when he came back. I guess it's only gotten worse since then."

Brutus sadly nods. "Yeah, it would seem so."

"Do you two think that you could talk to him for me? See if there's anything you can do for him that I can't?"

They nod. Tori answers, "We'll do our best."

Brutus apologizes, "I'm so sorry about all this Mr. Oha. I wish we could do more."

Yuni's grandpa shrugs. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

Tori and Brutus say good bye, turn around, and walk out. As they walk, Brutus asks, "Do you really think that Yuni's fear of his dark half has gone that far?"

Tori sighs. "I don't know. He seemed almost normal yesterday. Maybe he was just holding it back for our sake, and then he just had to let out his frustration today?"

Brutus shakes his head. "This is so unlike Yuni."

Tori points ahead. "Hey look, it's Yuni!"

Sure enough, just ahead of them, is Yuni. They run to catch up with him. Brutus calls, "Hey Yuni, we want to talk!"

Yuni turns around, he still seems upset. "Oh, hey guys."

Tori says, "We just talked to your grandpa. What happened?"

Yuni sighs. "I don't know. I feel really bad about it. I just suddenly felt an intense desire to be alone. Then, out of nowhere, I was overcome by a wave of intense anger. I'm just not sure what came over me."

Brutus asks, "Is there anything you want to talk to us about? Does it have anything to do with…your…"

Yuni seems agitated, "With my what? My problem? My fear!?"

Brutus slowly nods. "Maybe if you talk about it, you might feel better."

Yuni is now angered. "What makes you think that you know what's best for me!? I spent a month trying to get over it! Do you really think that you can offer me anything that I couldn't get at the Sanctuary of Chaos!?"

Brutus steps back, startled by Yuni. Tori, who is now angry as well, scolds, "Yuni, he just wanted to help! That's no way to treat your friend!"

Yuni looks at her. "Maybe you two aren't even my friends! You have no idea what I'm going through right now! No comprehension at all! Why don't you just leave me alone so that I can figure out things for myself?!" For a split, barely noticeable moment, Yuni's eyes turn dark purple. Yuni storms off in anger.

Brutus and Tori are left stunned and hurt. They look at each other, completely speechless.

Yuni continues to march angrily away. He shakes his head and says to himself, "What makes them think that they can help me? They've never been taken over by Darkness before." He stops and looks up at the building in front of him. "However, I think I know what could help…" He walks into the building. The scene moves upward, so a sign can be seen. It's the Schroeder Corp. building.


	3. Part 2: Seto's Challenge

Sitting in his office is Seto Ossius. He's typing away at his terminal, performing some sort of work. In the background, the holonews is on. The news anchor says, "Today's big buzz is all about Duel Monsters. Earlier today, King of Games Yuni Oha," Seto turns around at the mention of Yuni, and watches more closely, "finalized his deal with notorious Schroeder Corp. He is now their official spokesperson." Seto's face shows disgust. "Most are shocked from this sudden devolvement, as it was generally assumed that Yuni would deny any such offers. The King of Games was unavailable for interviews, but did leave a statement saying that it was time for him to make some changes in his life. What was meant exactly by such a cryptic statement is still up to debate. More on this story as it develops."

Seto turns off the holovision and stands up. He presses a button on his comm system and says, "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. Something important has come up."

A voice replies, "Right away sir."

Seto reaches down to a cabinet and opens it, removing his Duel Gauntlet and deck. He slips it on. He says into the comm system, "Also, contact Schroeder Crop. Tell them that I wish to have a meeting with their new spokesperson here at Kaiba Corp. He'll know where to meet me."

* * *

Seto stands on one side of Kaiba Corp. Stadium, the same place were Yugi and Kaiba first dueled, as well as the location of Yuni and Seto's first duel. On the opposite side of the room, the doors open. Yuni walks in. He appears much worse than normal, as if he's permanently angry. Yuni looks around for a moment, and then demands, "I came because of the respect I have for you, but I am very busy. Why have you called me here?"

Seto smirks. "It would seem that you've finally grown a backbone. However, that's why I called you here. You aren't acting like yourself."

"And who are you to judge? You've made it your mission to associate with me as little as possible."

"Because you signed a contract with Schroeder Corp., and the Yuni I know would never do that. Now that I'm meeting with you face-to-face, I can tell that my assumption was correct. There's something wrong with you, and I'm staging an intervention." Seto holds up his arm with his Duel Gauntlet.

Now Yuni smirks. "You want to duel? Aren't you too busy for this nonsense?"

"I made time for this. Besides, I still need to get back at you for the World of Duel finals. Now, are we going to duel, or just stand here chatting?"

Yuni activates his Duel Gauntlet. "Fine, we will duel. I don't see what you plan to accomplish."

Seto activates his as well. The Duel Computer declares, "Duel now commencing. Seto Ossius vs. Yuni Oha. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Seto draws to take the first move and asks, "What, no catchphrase?"

Yuni scoffs, "I've changed. I don't need silly things like that anymore."

Seto proposes, "If you're so serious, then why don't we make this duel more serious? If I win, you quit your job at Schroeder Corp."

Yuni raises an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

"If you win, Kaiba Corp. will buy out your contract from Schroeder Corp. for double what they paid you."

"What's the matter Seto, are you jealous? Can't stand to see me working for your competition?"

"No, what I can't stand is you compromising your values by working for the likes of Schroeder. If it's about the money, Kaiba Corp. can offer more."

Yuni nods. "Fine, I'll accept those conditions, because I will win, just as I have before."

"Don't forget that I have beaten you before as well." Seto looks to his hand. "I activate Cosmic Signal! This card adds a level five or higher Comic or Plasma monster from my deck to my hand. I'll retrieve the Cosmic Neutron, and place it my Right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale: 8)." To Seto's right, a large orb of black spatial energy appears in a column of light. "When I activate the Cosmic Neutron as a Spell Card, its effect activates, allowing me to add its partner from my deck to my hand." Seto searches his deck for a card. "Now in my Left Pendulum Zone I place Cosmic Orbiter (Left Pendulum Scale: 4)." On the other side of Seto, another column of light appears. This entity has the look of the fabric of space of Cosmic monsters, curled up into a ball. It moves as if orbiting around Seto's first Pendulum Monster. "Go, Pendulum Summon! I summon Plasma Star (Light/Level 5/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 0), Plasma Ghost (Light/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000), and Plasma Wall (Light/Level 6/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500)!" Seto's three fearsome monsters made of Plasma appear before him. "When the Plasma Ghost is Special Summoned, I can draw a card." Seto does so. "And now that I've completed the Pendulum Summon, the effect of Cosmic Orbiter activates, increasing the levels of each summoned monster by one (Star and Ghost's Level: 6) (Wall's Level: 7)! Now I tribute all three monsters in order to summon Cosmic Mystic (Light/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" A large and imposing humanoid figure appears before Seto. It is cloaked in what looks like the night sky. "The Cosmic Mystic's power is drawn from the levels of the monsters I tribute to summon it, gaining 300 Attack and Defense Points for every level (ATK and DEF: 5700)! In case you can't tell, I don't plan on losing (Seto's hand: 2)."

* * *

Tori and Brutus march angrily into Schroeder Corp.'s lobby. They storm up to the front desk and Tori demands, "We need to see Yuni, now!"

The girl at the front desk looks up and says politely, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Oha is out at a business meeting right now. Would you like to leave a message for him?"

Brutus asks, "What do you mean by business meeting?"

"The President of Kaiba Corporation requested a face-to-face meeting him."

Tori and Brutus look at each other, both question, "Seto?" They immediately turn around and exit the building.

* * *

Yuni draws. "It's not as if I plan on losing either." He looks to his hand. "I summon the Cyber-Tech Falcon (Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)." Yuni's biomechanical falcon flies onto the field. "As I'm sure you remember from our first duel, the Falcon allows me to search for any Cyber-Tech card in my deck. I'll select the Cyber-Tech Flora, who can Special Summon itself if I tribute my Cyber-Tech Falcon (Earth/Level 6/Plant/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2400)." Yuni's monster appears to be a tree-like creature, augmented by cybernetic technology. "Now I Evolve it!" The newly summoned monster becomes cloaked in light as its shape begins to completely change, taking on a more humanoid form. "I Evolution Summon Cyber-Technomancer (Earth/Level 8/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 2300)!" The glowing ceases, revealing the new monster. It is a cybernetic magician that appears to be more of an android than a cyborg. Various lights around its body blink on and off. "The Cyber-Technomancer can be Evolved from any level six or higher Cyber-Tech monster."

Seto comments, "As I know you are no fool, I would assume that your monster has an effect."

"And you would assume correctly. The effect of the Cyber-Technomancer can decrease the attack of one of your monsters by the same amount as the attack of the monster used as its Evolution Base. That means your Cosmic Mystic is losing 1900 points!" Yuni's monster creates a beam of black energy that fires at Seto's monster from its chest (ATK: 3800). "To further increase my capabilities, I activate Cyber Drain. This card destroys all other face up Spell Cards on the field and increases one of my Cyber monsters' attack by 500 for each one destroyed. Say good-bye to your Pendulum cards!" A pulse of electrical energy emanates from Yuni's monster and destroys both of Seto's Pendulum Monsters, sending them to the Extra Deck. The pulse then returns to the monster, strengthening it (ATK: 4000). "Cyber-Technomancer, attack and destroy the Cosmic Mystic!" Yuni's monster attacks using a similar beam from its chest as before, this time white in color. It destroys Seto's monster (Seto's LP: 3800). Yuni sets a card, and now that he has reached the end of his turn, Cyber-Technomancer Devolves back in to Cyber-Tech Flora. Yuni explains, "During the End Phase, Cyber-Tech Flora's effect allows it to change its battle position." The monster changes to a defensive posture (Yuni's hand: 3).

Seto draws, but as he does the doors to the arena suddenly open, and Brutus and Tori come running in. Seto comments, "Oh look, your cheerleaders have arrived. I thought something seemed off about you. Now I realize it was that they aren't with you."

Yuni looks at them disapprovingly. He claims, "I didn't want them here."

Tori shouts, "We have to talk to you Yuni!"

He replies with annoyance, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Brutus shouts, "Please Yuni, something's not right. We need to talk!"

Yuni looks at them, when suddenly a look of shock crosses his face. Yugi's voice shouts, _Brutus, Tori! _There's a flash of light, and Brutus and Tori faint. Yuni quickly regains his composure.

Seto looks horrified and shocked. "What did you do!?"

Yuni looks at them, as calm and detached as ever. "I didn't do a thing. I'm not sure at all."

Seto begins to turn around. "I've got to get them medical attention."

Yuni commands, "Don't you dare move! If you leave your spot, you forfeit the duel."

Seto looks down to Tori and Brutus, and then back to Yuni. He thinks, _I knew something was wrong with him, but I didn't think Yuni was insane! He has no care whatsoever for his friends. _He looks at them again. _They seem like they should be fine, at least for the remainder of the duel… _Seto submits, "Fine. The duel will continue." He returns attention to the duel. "Using its effect, I'll summon the Plasma Serpent (Light/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2000). Now, by tributing it, I can Special Summon the Plasma Wyvern (Light/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2200)!" Seto's first monster appears on the field, only to burst into a flash of light, being replaced by the wyvern. "Plasma Wyvern, destroy Cyber-Tech Flora!" Seto's monster breathes a plasma breath, burning away Yuni's monster. Seto sets the last card in his hand. "I end my turn (Seto's hand: 0)."

* * *

Tori and Brutus slowly wake up. They look groggy and confused. They both struggle to stand up. They look around. It is immediately obvious that they are no longer at Kaiba Corp. Arena. They seem to be standing in the courtyard of some ruins. Upon further investigation, they seem to be in the Realm of Chaos. Tori is the first to ask the obvious. "Where are we?"

Brutus is just as baffled. "I don't know." He looks up to an energy current in the sky above them. "All I know is that I've never seen anything like that before. What happened?"

Tori thinks back. "We were confronting Yuni, when suddenly I heard a voice…it had to be Yugi's voice!"

Brutus nods. "Yeah…I heard it too."

That's when Yugi's voice says aloud, "Sorry about that guys."

Tori and Brutus turn around quickly. Behind them, in the flesh, is Yugi. Tori exclaims, "Yugi! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person!" After getting over her moment of geeking out, Tori recomposes herself and asks, "What's going on here?"

Yugi responds, "Too much to explain right now. I'll have to tell you on the way."

Brutus asks, "On the way where?"

"On the way to save Yuni."

* * *

Seto looks at Yuni and thinks, _Yuni is just too off right now. There's no way this is the same person I dueled almost a year ago. Something is very wrong here._

Yuni draws. He looks over to the bodies of his friends, which still lie unconscious behind him. After a split moment, he looks back, seeming to no longer care. "Since you control your Plasma Wyvern, and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon the Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000). To add to my forces, I can Normal Summon the Cyber-Tech Berserker (Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1100) with its effect. Now I use my two level five monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Cyber-Tech Starship (Light/Rank 5/Machine/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2400) (OVL: 2)!" From the portal of the Overlay Network, Yuni's space-faring monster emerges. "Now by removing one Overlay Unit, my Cyber-Tech Starship can decrease the attack of your monster by 300, while also increasing its own by the same amount (OVL: 1) (Wyvern's ATK: 2300) (Starship's ATK: 2800). Go Cyber-Tech Starship, strafe Seto's Plasma Wyvern!" The monster attacks with a laser-based weapon.

Seto counters, "Activate Trap Card: Plasma Flare! This card destroys any monster that dares attempt an attack against a Plasma monster!" A burst of plasma flies out of Plasma Wyvern and shatters Yuni's monster. Seto suddenly taunts, "Yuni, something is wrong with you! If I know any two things about you, it's that you care about your friends more than anything, and that you would never mess up this badly when dueling! I'm calling you out! Who are you, and what have you done with Yuni!?"

Yuni begins to chuckle, lightly at first, but it soon turns into a full out evil laugh. His eyes turn purple and a dark aura surrounds him. He declares in a malevolent voice, "How observant of you Seto! I am not the Yuni you used to know! That weakling is gone for good!"

Seto is shocked. He demands, "What is going on here!?"

"More than you could understand. You are wrong on one point though: my dueling is better than ever before! I activate my trap, Cyber-Tech Foundry! This card Special Summons a Cyber-Tech monster straight from my hand! I summon Cyber-Tech Corruption (Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2000)!" A dark creature, seemingly made of shadows, appears on Yuni's field. Despite its non-solid appearance, it somehow is covered by cybernetic armor. "Cyber-Tech Corruption, let's do this for real this time! Attack the Plasma Wyvern!"

Seto counters, "By banishing a Plasma monster from my grave, I can negate my Wyvern's destruction!

Yuni returns, "Then it's too bad for you that you can't activate monster effects when Plasma Corruption declares an attack!" A stream of shadows comes from Yuni's monster and wraps around Seto's, destroying it (Seto's LP: 3200). Suddenly, a dark and corrupted version of the Plasma Wyvern appears on Yuni's field.

Seto demands, "What just happened!?"

"Cyber-Tech Corruption has the ability to corrupt any monster it destroys, summoning it to my side of the field. Your monster serves me now (Yuni's hand: 1)!" Yuni laughs again.

* * *

Yugi, Tori, and Brutus trek through the ruins. Brutus asks, "So where are we exactly?"

Yugi responds, "That really depends on what you define as here. Technically, your bodies are still in Seto's arena. The area that it looks like we're in is the Realm of Chaos. The specific answer would be Yuni's mind."

Brutus and Tori ask, "Yuni's mind?"

Yugi nods. "Yes, that's why you can see me. As for why you're here, it's because I needed your help. A year ago, when Yuni succumbed to the Darkness, I was forced into this exact same area of Yuni's mind. I was cut off from all interaction with him. It's now happening again."

Tori asks with surprise, "Yuni's been taken over by the Darkness again?!"

Yugi nods. "Except it's different this time. Last time Yuni succumbed to his own dark emotions. It's something more this time. There's some sort of external influence."

Now Brutus asks, "So Yuni's been possessed?"

"I'm not sure that that's the word I would use, but something along those lines. I needed your help because I wasn't able to penetrate deep enough into these ruins alone. I encountered resistance about…" He suddenly shouts, "Here! Look out!"

The three of them jump out of the way as an attack is launched at them by a nearby Cyber-Tech Corruption. The three prepare for action. A Duel Disk appears on Yugi's wrist, while a Duel Gauntlet appears on Brutus' and Tori's. Yugi pulls out a card. "I summon the Black Luster Soldier!" The Black Luster Soldier slashes its sword at the opposing monster, destroying it. Yugi shouts, "Come on, we have to hurry now!" They begin to run.

Another two Cyber-Tech Corruptions appear. Tori and Brutus both pull out a card. Brutus shouts, "Come on Brutal Massive Dragon!"

Tori declares, "Fight for me Megalithic Pyramidal!" The two monsters appear and launch their respective attacks against the pursuing monsters, destroying them both.

Once they're gone, Yugi explains, "This was as far as I was able to get on my own before I was overwhelmed. I wasn't able to fight all three alone. I have no idea what's beyond this point. I must warn you that if something happens to you here, there's no knowing what could happen to your body. If you two want to leave, Yuni and I won't hold it against you."

Tori shakes her head. "No way, we're not going anywhere."

Brutus adds, "Yeah, we're ready to do whatever we have to do to rescue Yuni."

Yugi nods. "Thanks guys." He turns around. "We shouldn't be too far from the center of the temple complex, which should be our goal." They continue hurrying on.

Around a bend, they encounter a large group of various Cyber-Tech monsters, including Cyber-Tech Flora, Cyber-Tech Falcon, and Cyber-Technomancer. Yugi pulls out another card. "Dark Magician, I need your help!" Yugi's famous magician appears before him. "Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack! Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade!"

Brutus adds, "Brutal Massive Dragon, use your Brutanic Bombardment!"

Tori finishes, "Megalithic Pyramidal, Pyramidal Slash!" The four monsters go into combat with the horde of monsters, attacking each one. There is some resistance, but the Cyber-Tech monsters are destroyed.

Yugi points to a large door to a building. "That's it, the central hub!" They run in.

Inside is a large room decorated with hieroglyphs of Chaos. In the center is a figure. Brutus recognizes the figure. He runs towards it shouting, "Yuni!"

The figure turns around, stepping into the light. It's not Yuni. It appears like it could be Prince Yu-Gi-Oh of Yugoha, but it quickly becomes evident that it's not. His hair is just purple and black, his skin is pale, and a dark aura surrounds him.

Brutus staggers and steps back. "Who…who are you?"

The person responds, "I don't have a name."

Tori observes, "You look like Prince Yu-Gi-Oh, is that who you are?"

He laughs. "Ha! Prince Yu-Gi-Oh was a weakling who couldn't bring himself to finish me off properly. Because of his blunder, I have returned. I am his better half, his dark half! The yin to his yang! Now just as he was revived in the form of Yuni, I too have been! I suppose you may call me Yami Yu-Gi-Oh."

Yugi demands, "What have you done with Yuni!?"

"The one you seek is over there." He points to the far corner of the room. Yuni sits huddled in a fetal position there.

Yugi approaches him. He asks, "Yuni…can you hear me…?"

Yuni rocks back and forth. He whispers to himself, "Can't…let…Darkness…take…hold…"

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh comments, "He really is quite pathetic. It is his fear of the Darkness that allowed me to take hold over him."

Tori shouts, "Yuni, you've got to snap out of it! You're allowing the Darkness to control you again!"

Brutus adds, "Come on, you need to fight back!"

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh claims, "It really won't do you any good, he's stuck like that for good. This body is mine now." He laughs. "I really must admit, I thought I'd be stuck in that wretched meteorite prison for an eternity. I had no idea that Yu-Gi-Oh had actually managed to survive this long, providing a suitable replacement body for me."

Brutus leaps at him shouting, "You monster!"

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh flicks his wrist, sending Brutus flying backwards. He says, "This body is mine now, I have control in here. Now I suggest you get out of here while I'm still in good mood."

Yugi looks angrily at him. "Never."

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh snaps his fingers, and suddenly another horde of Cyber-Tech monsters appears before them. They slowly approach Yugi, Brutus, and Tori. Yugi starts to say, "Dark Magician, Dark Magic-" He's cut off when the Cyber-Tech monsters destroy all four of their monsters. They are surrounded with no way of fighting back. Yami Yu-Gi-Oh laughs. "So long!"

Yugi shouts, "Yuni, you have to help us! We need you! This is your mind, you stop this! Help!"

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh shouts, "There's no one that can save you now! Attack, my monsters!"

The leading Cyber-Tech Corruption launches a stream of shadows at them. Just as it's about to hit them, it suddenly disappears. Then all of the monsters disappear.

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh shouts in disbelief, "What happened!?"

Yuni responds, "This is my mind, and I'm taking control!"

* * *

Despite Yuni's reappearance, he still appears twisted and dark on the outside. He states, "You're right Seto, I am different. I will never be the same, pathetic, weakling you used to know."

Seto retorts, "I may have once called you a pathetic weakling myself, but I assure you that what you were was far superior to what you've become." He draws. "I activate the Pot of Greed!" Seto draws two cards. "Now I activate Dimensional Shift!" Space-time around the duel arena seems to distort. The twisting makes it appear as if Yuni's monsters are on Seto's side of the field. Seto explains, "Since I control no monsters, I can pay 1000 of my life points in order to use your monsters as a tribute for one of my effects (Seto's LP: 2200). That includes for the tribute of my ultimate monster! I tribute your two monsters in order to summon the Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" Emerging from its star, Seto's dragon of white plasma appears on the field. "Fortunately for you, I can't declare attacks the turn I use Dimensional Shift. I end my turn (Seto's hand: 0)."

* * *

Yugi, Tori, and Brutus look towards Yuni with surprise. Yami Yu-Gi-Oh looks at him with shock as well. He demands, "You are defenseless! How did you manage to gain control!?"

Yuni replies, "The only thing I fear more than being taken by the Darkness is losing my friends. I won't let you harm them."

"I allowed you to remain here because I saw no reason to destroy you. I can see that has changed now." From his hand, Yami Yu-Gi-Oh launches an orb of dark energy.

Yuni snaps his fingers and the attack disappears. "This is my mind. I rule here." Yuni then counterattacks with an orb of light energy.

In a similar fashion to Yuni, Yami Yu-Gi-Oh snaps his fingers, and halts Yuni's assault. He observes, "It would seem that this will lead to a standstill."

Yuni nods in agreement. "There's only one way to solve this." He holds up his arm and a Duel Gauntlet appears on it.

Yami Yu-Gi-Oh does likewise. Before starting, he says, "Just know that I won't be alone." He points to some sort of cylindrical container in the center of the room. The container suddenly breaks. Yuni looks at the scene with horror. Out of the broken cylinder, a purple mist floats towards Yami Yu-Gi-Oh.

Brutus asks, "What is that Yuni?"

Yuni responds morbidly, "That's where I locked away my dark emotions…it's my dark half."

As he says this, the purple mist takes solid form, it becomes Yuni as he was when the Darkness took over. Yami Yu-Gi-Oh proclaims, "I am the dark half of Yu-Gi-Oh, and this is the dark half of you, reincarnation of Yu-Gi-Oh! We are one and the same!" The two bodies turn into the same purple mist as before, and the two forms of mist merge into one, taking shape once more. The new form has the physical shape of Yuni, but the hair coloration, skin color, and aura of Yami Yu-Gi-Oh. He declares, "I am now Yami Yuni, your worst nightmare incarnate." He laughs.

* * *

A dark mist enshrouds Yuni. He laughs identically to the way Yami Yuni just did. Seto demands, "What's going on here!?"

Yuni's voice, now twisted by darkness and overlaid with a demonic voice, answers, "It's time for my outward appearance to mirror my inner!" The mist clears, revealing Yami Yuni.

"What happened to you!?"

Yami Yuni chuckles. "This is my true form! Darkness is an undeniable truth of the universe, and this is me when I embrace it!"

Seto thinks, _I've only seen Yuni like this once before…_He recalls Yuni's duel with Oblivion. _He never explained fully what happened, but he seemed to be possessed by some sort of darkness, just like I was after my duel with Scourge. It must be happening again! That's what's wrong with him! _He almost sighs. _I hate this mystical magic stuff…_

Yami Yuni draws. "It would appear that you have backed me into a corner, and I must take the defensive for this turn. I'll just set this monster. But trust me, I'll come back stronger than before, next turn (Yami Yuni's hand: 1)."


	4. Part 3: The Darkness Within

Yuni looks at his doppelganger, as if looking in to a twisted mirror. He is mortified. Yami Yuni taunts, "Tell me, how does it feel to gaze upon an incarnate of pure Darkness? Darkness with the very source being you!"

Yugi shouts, "Come on Yuni, you can't let him get to you! You need to fight back!"

Tori adds, "That isn't you Yuni! You can stop it!"

Brutus also adds, "You can defeat the Darkness!"

With the encouragements, Yuni takes a deep breath and raises his Duel Gauntlet and proclaims, "I won't allowed my life to be controlled by you any longer! Duel on!"

The Duel Computer states, "Duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs. Yami Yuni. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yuni declares, "This is my mind, so I'll take the first turn! I summon Cyber-Tech Seraphim (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 2000), then Special Summon the Cyber-Tech Teleporter (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1800) to join her! Now I Overlay my two monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Cyber-Tech Hikaryu (Light/Rank 4/Wyrm/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2400) (OVL: 2)!" Out of the Overlay Network emerges a serpentine dragon made of light and machinery. It has a brilliant mane that flows as if in wind, made of pure light. "By removing one of my monster's Overlay Units, I'm allowed to draw a card!" The monster absorbs one of its Overlay Units through its chest (OVL: 1) and then emits a brilliant light. Yuni draws. "I'll set the card I drew and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Yami Yuni draws. "Your deck has met its match, literally! I summon Dark-Tech Nephilim (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 2000)!" Everyone gasps. The monster Yami Yuni summoned is a dark reflection of Yuni's Cyber-Tech Seraphim. The feathers on its wing are missing, and it has taken on a black and purple color scheme. The cybernetic pieces on it are also pith black, and feature a red circuit board pattern. "Now that I control a Dark-Tech monster, I can special summon the Dark-Tech Portal Lord (Dark/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1800)." Like the previous, this monster resembles one of Yuni's, this one appearing like his Cyber-Tech Teleporter, only darker. "Now I too will use my two level four monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! I summon Dark-Tech Yamiryu (Dark/Rank 4/Wyrm/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2400) (OVL: 1)!" The monster that appears is a dragon composed of shadows, just as Hikaryu is composed of light. "The effect of my Yamiryu is the opposite of your Hikaryu, and by removing an Overlay Unit, I can force you to discard one random card." The dragon absorbs an Overlay Unit the same way that Yuni's did (OVL: 1). A random card is removed from Yuni's hand. "Now Yamiryu, attack Hikaryu!" The monster attacks with a beam of darkness. "When Yamiryu attacks a monster, that monster is automatically destroyed, regardless of whether or not it would be destroyed by battle!"

Yuni counters, "Then it's a good thing that Hikaryu can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"Then it would appear this turn is a stalemate. I'll set two cards and end my turn (Yami Yuni's hand: 3)."

* * *

Seto draws. "For having to take the defensive, you hardly seem worried."

Yami Yuni responds, "That's because there's no need. I'll defeat you either way."

"Show him what we have to say about that Cosmic Plasma Dragon! Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Seto's dragon launches its plasma-based attack at Yami Yuni's hidden monster. It destroys it.

Yami Yuni says, "You just destroyed my Cyber-Tech Scout, which when destroyed allows me to summon a Cyber-Tech monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack. I'll summon Cyber-Tech Prime (Light/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Mode."

Seto states, "As my dragon destroyed your level two monster, it gains two levels and 200 Attack Points (Level 10) (ATK: 3200)."

"I know your dragon's pathetic effect."

"Nobody calls my dragon pathetic and gets away with it (Seto's hand: 1)."

* * *

Yuni thinks, _Just like he is of me, his deck is a twisted and dark version of my own. I'll have to play this one carefully. _He draws. "I'll activate the effect of Hikaryu by removing its last Overlay Unit in order to draw another card (OVL: 0)." The monster absorbs its last unit and Yuni draws again. "I activate Polymerization in order to fuse the Cyber-Tech Dragoon and the Machine-Type Cyber-Tech Automaton in my hand! I Fusion Summon Cyber-Tech Mechanized Dragon (Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 3000/DEF 0)!" What appears is the Cyber-Tech Dragoon, except that it is covered completely by cybernetic parts, and is being ridden by an android warrior. "Now by tributing a monster such as Hikaryu, Mechanized Dragon can destroy all monsters with attack equal or less to attack to it that you control!" In a burst of light Hikaryu explodes, and then destroys the opponent's Yamiryu as well. "Now Mechanized Dragon, attack Yami Yuni directly!"

Yami Yuni counters, "I activate my Trap Card, Dark Field! This Continuous Trap Card halves all damage I take!" A barrier of darkness shrouds Yami Yuni and weakens the attack against him (Yami Yuni's LP: 2500). After the barrier disappears, it can be noticed that the dark aura around Yami Yuni has grown stronger. His face also appears slightly angrier. "I also activate my other trap, Darkness Empowered! Now every time I take damage, I can place a Darkness Counter on this Continuous Trap Card (Darkness Counters: 1)."

Yuni, apparently oblivious to Yami Yuni's change, states, "So much for your stalemate (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Yami Yuni draws. "Yes, which bodes poorly for you. I summon Dark-Technokinetic (Dark/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200)." This monster resembles the Cyber-Technokinetic, corrupted by shadows and evil. "The effect of Dark-Technokinetic allows me to discard a Dark-Tech monster from my hand in order to increase its own attack by that monster's attack. I discard the Dark-Tech Automation, which has 2000 Attack Points (ATK: 3900). Dark-Technokinetic, destroy the Mechanized Dragon!" The monster uses its psychic powers in order to create some sort of weapon, which fires a pulse of shadows at Yuni's monster, destroying it (Yuni's LP: 3100). "At the end of my turn, Dark-Technokinetic returns to its original attack (ATK: 1900). Also, the effect of Dark Field would destroy itself, if I don't have a Dark Attribute monster on my field. Luckily I do. (Yami Yuni's hand: 2)."

Now that it's Yuni's turn again, he draws. His face shows determination, but Yugi seems to know differently. He says to Tori and Brutus, "Yuni's feigning courage and determination, but I know him well enough to know it's not true."

Tori asks, "What do you mean?"

"Yuni still fears his dark half. He was always able to keep it out of his mind before, especially when he was dueling, but since the nightmares started, he's gotten a lot worse. Now he's face-to-face with his worst nightmare. For our sake he's hiding how he really feels, but I know him well enough to know that's not how he actually feels."

Brutus comments, "So Yuni's not facing his fears, his fears are facing him."

Yugi nods. "We can only hope that he can overcome them."

Yuni looks to his hand, and then to the field. He takes a deep breath, revealing his true emotional state, and then says, "I activate my facedown card, Cyber-Tech Production Line. Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a level six or lower Cyber-Tech monster from my hand. I summon Cyber-Tech Golem (Earth/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 2300)!" A monster made of rocks, held together by cyber technology, appears before Yuni. "While in Attack Mode, the Defense Points of Cyber-Tech Golem get added to its Attack Points (ATK: 3000). Cyber-Tech Golem, attack Dark-Technokinetic!" The golem hurls several large boulders at the opposing monster, crushing it. The Dark Field appears around Yami Yuni, dampening the damage (Yami Yuni's LP: 1850). Once again, after the field disappears, Yami Yuni appears darker and more powerful than before taking the damage. Yuni doesn't notice this change at all. With this, Yami Yuni's card gains another counter (Darkness Counters: 2). Yuni explains, "At the end of my turn, Cyber-Tech Golem switches itself into Defense Mode." The golem changes from an offensive to defensive posture (Yuni's hand: 3).

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp. Arena, Yami Yuni is about to draw. Just before he does, there's a flash of darkness. Once it passes, Yami Yuni changes to match what he currently looks like in his duel with Yuni. He then draws.

Seto asks, "What just happened to you?"

"Nothing you need worry about. There are things at work that your ignorant mind could never understand. I tribute Cyber-Tech Prime in order to Special Summon Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000). Cyber-Tech Enforcer, attack the Cosmic Plasma Dragon, Cyber Bludgeon!" The massive monster raises its energy hammer to attack. "Since it's attacking a monster with attack higher than it, the Cyber-Tech Enforcer gains 1000 attack for the duration of the battle (ATK: 3600)!" Seto's dragon is crushed (Seto's LP: 1800). The monster's attack returns to normal (ATK: 2600).

Seto shouts, "No!"

Yami Yuni taunts, "Yes! Your dragon falls! Let's see what you can do without it!" He sets a card (Yami Yuni's hand: 0).

"Yes, we'll see." Seto draws. "I activate Plasma Boost! By banishing the Plasma Wyvern in my grave, I can draw two cards! Now that my hand's reloaded, I summon Plasma Seed (Light/Level 1/Thunder/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 700)!" The monster is small orb of red plasma. "I can Special Summon this monster since I control no monsters, and you do. The level of my monster becomes equal to the level of yours (Level: 8). Since that effect made it over level seven, I can activate its second effect, which will Special Summon a level five Plasma monster from my deck, such as the Plasma Soul (Light/Level 5/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)! Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Plasma Reckoning! By tributing my two monsters, I can Ritual Summon the Plasma Titan (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3200/DEF 2700)!" The two monsters' plasma fuse together and morph. It becomes a blue color and then changes shape again, turning into a large humanoid form, appearing to wear armor. "As a bonus, the additional effect of Plasma Reckoning grants an increase in the level of Plasma Titan, so that it equals the total levels I tributed to summon it (Level: 13). That's not even the end of it! When Plasma Titan is summoned, he summons an ally from the grave! Return, Cosmic Plasma Dragon!" Seto's dragon reappears on the field.

Yami Yuni comments maliciously, "As always, you rely on your dragon."

"I rely on it because it is one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters! Now I decrease Plasma Titan's level by 12 in order to increase Cosmic Plasma Dragon's by the same amount (Titan's Level: 1) (Cosmic Plasma Dragon's Level: 20) (ATK: 4200)! Now Cosmic Plasma Dragon, destroy the Cyber-Tech Enforcer, Plasma Stream of Destruction!" With a burst of searing plasma, Yami Yuni's only monster is destroyed (Yami Yuni's LP: 2400). "Now it's your turn Plasma Titan! Finish this duel and attack Yuni directly!"

Yami Yuni counters, "I activate my Trap Card, Cyber Reconstruction Factory! This card summons the monster you just destroyed from my graveyard, and then ends the Battle Phase!" Seto's attack is halted.

Seto reluctantly states, "I end my turn (Seto's hand: 0)."

* * *

Within Yuni's mind, Yami Yuni draws. "I activate Darkness Inbound! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Dark-Tech monster from my hand instead of my Normal Summon. I summon Dark-Tech Serpent (Dark/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" This monster happens to be a corrupted version of the Cyber-Tech Dragoon. "When I Special Summon the Dark-Tech Serpent, it automatically summons a Tuner monster from my deck. In this case I'll summon Dark-Tech Spy (Dark/Level 2/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1000/DEF 1200)." This one resembles the Cyber-Tech Scout. "Now my Level two Dark-Tech Spy tunes my Level six Dark-Tech Serpent! I Synchro Summon Dark-Tech Dragon Manipulator (Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Synchro/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)!" The monster that appears is a cybernetic warrior of Darkness riding the serpent. It resembles the Cyber-Tech Dragon Champion. "Dark-Tech Dragon Manipulator, destroy Cyber-Tech Golem!" The monster dives down towards Yuni's monster and stabs it with its spear. "You thought you were clever switching your monster to Defense Mode, but I means nothing, because when my Dark-Tech Dragon Manipulator destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts 1000 points of damage to your life points!" The dragon mount breathes fire at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2100). Yuni is knocked down by the force of the attack. Yami Yuni smirks. "I end my turn (Yami Yuni's hand: 1). I'll give you fair warning, if you attempt to attack my monster with anything of higher attack, you'll receive damage equal to the difference in our monsters' attack."

Yuni slowly recovers. The strain of the duel seems to be getting to him. His friends appear worried. Yuni draws. "I will not lose to you… I will not allow you to control me any longer… I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Prophecy! This card Special Summons a Cyber-Tech Magician to my field and equips it with this card! Aid me in this fight Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" The Cyber-Tech Magician appears in a flash of light, and then a spellbook appears in one of its hands. "The Spellbook of Prophecy grants my magician 1000 extra attack (ATK: 3500). Cyber-Tech Magician, attack with Cyber Magic Attack!" The Dragon Manipulator prepares to activate its effect, but Yuni adds, "Negate its effect with Effect Sealing Magic!" Casting its spell, the magician seals the opposing monster, and then launches an attack of dark magic. Yami Yuni's monster is destroyed. The damage done is reduced by the Dark Field (Yami Yuni's LP: 1400), and another counter is added to Darkness Empowered (Darkness Counters: 3). Yami Yuni reappears from the field changed once again. The accumulated changes now cause him to appear very different than he did initially.

Brutus leans over and whispers, "Have you guys noticed that Yami Yuni changes every time he take damage?"

Yugi and Tori nod. Yugi answers, "Yeah, I'm just afraid because Yuni hasn't seemed to notice."

Yuni sets a card and wordlessly end his turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

* * *

Yami Yuni inquires, "Tell me Seto, why are you doing this duel?"

Seto is taken aback by the question. "I already told you, I can't stand to see anyone working for a company like Schroeder Corp. Besides, it's bad for my business if I have to compete with the King of Games."

Yami Yuni laughs. "I think that's how you're justifying this to yourself, but I can tell there is more. You're doing this because you think of me as a friend."

Now Seto laughs. "I want nothing to do with you, sadly it seems like the universe has other plans."

"Think what you'd like, I know the truth." He draws. "I'll just set this card I just drew, and then move right into the action. Cyber-Tech Enforcer, attack and destroy Plasma Titan, Cyber Bludgeon Attack!" The monster raises its massive hammer and increases its power via its effect (ATK: 3600). It then smashes its hammer down, shattering Seto's monster into pieces (Seto's LP: 1400). Yami Yuni taunts, "Your life points are getting pretty low Seto. If I were you I would rethink my confidence (Yami Yuni's hand: 0)

* * *

Yami Yuni declares, "You have matched me move for move so far, but things will not remain that way for long!"

Yuni counters, "I can hold on for as long as I need to!" The tired and beat-up look that Yuni shows seems to go against his statement.

Yami Yuni draws. "I summon Dark-Tech Raptor (Dark/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)!" On to the field soars a mechanical monstrosity of bird, which resembles the Cyber-Tech Falcon. "By tributing Dark-Tech Raptor, I can Special Summon a level seven or lower Dark-Tech monster from my deck. Serve me now, Dark-Tech Necromancer (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" The monster that appears is a human-like magician, outfitted in dark cybernetic armor, a staff, and a conical hat. Its face is covered by an insidious expression. It is obviously a dark version of the Cyber-Tech Magician. The two magicians look at each other, as if in challenge.

Yuni gasps. He says angrily, "How dare you mock my Cyber-Tech Magician?"

Yami Yuni laughs. "Just as I am you, this monster is your magician. It is no mockery."

"You are not me!"

"But I am Yuni, and that is why you can't defeat me, just as your magician cannot defeat mine. I activate the effect of Dark-Tech Necromancer, which allows me negate the effect of a Spell or Trap card on the field for the remainder of the turn. Go, Dark Sealing Magic!" The monster casts its spell, negating Yuni's Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Prophecy (ATK: 2500). "Now attack your pathetic counterpart, Darkness Magic Attack!" The necromancer chuckles malevolently, and then casts another spell, this one creating a dark magic orb, similar to the Cyber-Tech Magician's own attack.

Yuni looks at him with disbelief. "Now I know you're not me, I would never make such a move! Counterattack Cyber-Tech Magician, Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's magician launches its version of the dark magic orb.

The two attacks appear to be of equal strength, at least until Yami Yuni declares, "I activate the effect of Darkness Empowered! By removing all of its Darkness Counters, I can increase the attack of one of my monsters by the number of counters times 500 (Darkness Counters: 0) (ATK: 4000)!" The orb of dark energy grows to twice its size and overpowers the one from Yuni's magician.

Yuni grunts. Just in time he declares, "I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Invincibility, stopping my magician from being destroyed by battle!" Just before it is hit, Cyber-Tech Magician is given a second spellbook, from which he incants a spell which creates a shield around him. The attack hits the shield. While the monster is safe, Yuni is not. The attack's shockwave hits Yuni and knocks him back (Yuni's LP: 600).

Yami Yuni laughs, "Is something the matter Yuni!? You look like you're hurt!"

Yuni looks up, grimaces with pain, and replies, "I've got enough left in me to stop you."

"It's pathetic how you hang on to hope like that." Yami Yuni sets a card (Yami Yuni's hand: 1).

* * *

Seto draws and declares, "I've had enough of your smug ignorance! I'm going to put an end to this right here, right now! I tribute the Cosmic Plasma Dragon in order to summon Cosmic Nova Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" Cosmic Plasma Dragon's plasma burns brightly for several moments. In those moments, its body shape begins to morph and change. It grows larger, gains many flares and spikes across its body, and seems to have a halo of burning plasma around it. The light from it slightly dims, but still remains brighter than before. "I can summon this magnificent new monster of mine by tributing any Cosmic or Plasma monster, who has a level greater than eight. Then it gains levels to equal that of the tributed monster's (Level: 20), as well as 300 Attack Points for each one gained (ATK: 6600)! Take a good look at this dragon, because it will be the end of this duel!"

* * *

Yuni looks down to his deck before he draws, then to his magician, followed by Yami Yuni's magician, and then finally to Yami Yuni himself. "I've spent a year now fighting back the Darkness within me. I won't give in now!" Yuni dramatically draws his card. "I Special Summon the Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" The female student of Cyber-Tech Magician appears next to him, ready to support him. "That's not the end of this however, by tributing two Cyber-Tech Spellcaster monsters, I can summon my newest monster! Cyber-Tech Warlock (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2600), channel the powers of my monsters and appear on the field!" The two magicians cross their staffs and a field of magical energy surrounds them, until they are completely engulfed. The field then begins to dissipate, revealing a single silhouette within it. Within several moments, the figure is completely uncovered. The new monster is a new Cyber-Tech Magician-esque monster. While on first glance it looks just like the original Cyber-Tech Magician, its armor has now been completely overhauled, giving it a much more intimidating appearance. Its hat is twice as tall as any other Cyber-Tech Magician, and it dual wields two staffs. It appears older and wiser, as well as more stern and unforgiving.

Yami Yuni comments, "It will make no difference. Even in an advanced form, my monster is still superior to yours."

"Not for long! The Cyber-Tech Warlock can return your attack to its original value, and then increase its own attack by amount yours was lowered!" Yuni's monster uses one of its staffs to sap the energy out of the Dark-Tech Necromancer (ATK: 2500), and then uses its other staff to strengthen itself (ATK: 4500). "To further add to the Warlock's strength, I can banish a Cyber-Tech Spellcaster-Type monster from my grave in order to increase its attack by half of the banished monster's attack until the end of the turn!" An apparition of the Cyber-Tech Magician appears and then gets absorbed by the warlock (ATK: 5750). "Go Cyber-Tech Warlock, attack the Dark-Tech Necromancer with Cyber Spell of Destiny!"

Yugi exclaims, "This is it! Yuni is going to win!"

Brutus cheers, "Yeah Yuni!"

Tori shouts, "I knew you could do it!"

Yami Yuni silently laughs to himself. He thinks, _They're all so desperate for Yuni to win that they have completely forgotten about my facedown card. All I have to do is activate it, and I win this duel. _Yami Yuni grins and begins to declare, "I activate-"

* * *

Seto commands, "Cosmic Nova Dragon, attack the Cyber-Tech Enforcer, Nova Burst!" The dragon takes a deep breath, and then releases an explosive breath of energy that is sent at Yami Yuni's monster.

Yami Yuni looks shocked. He denies, "No, you can't beat me! I'm more powerful than ever before!"

"It would appear that you are wrong!" The attack hits its target, destroying it (Yami Yuni's LP: 0).

Yami Yuni cries out in pain.

* * *

Right in the middle of declaring the activation of his card, Yami Yuni suddenly cries out in pain, just as he did moments before. In the few seconds that he's distracted by Seto, Yuni's attack makes contact, destroying the evil Dark-Tech Necromancer, defeating Yami Yuni (Yami Yuni's LP: 0). Yami Yuni realizes what just happened. "No! I refuse to lose like this!"

Yuni counters, "That's too bad, because you just did! Now I banish you from my mind!"

A shadowy mist begins to envelop Yami Yuni. He cries, "No!" as he dissolves in it. The mist then shrinks down, and condenses into a small orb, some sort of gem of darkness, which falls to floor and rolls to Yuni's feet.

Yuni picks it up and observes it. Yugi, Tori, and Brutus approach him. Yugi says, "You did it Yuni, you defeated the Darkness. You don't have to worry about it taking over you anymore."

Yuni slowly nods as the realization sets in. "It's…all…over…"

As if to spite Yuni, the gem he holds suddenly starts to rumble. Yuni drops it in shock. The gem rolls a couple of feet away, and then shakes even more violently. It then cracks, and the dark mist from before pours out of it. The mist swirls around itself, forming a giant cloud. The cloud then breaks, revealing what can only be described as a monster. It bears a resemblance to Yuni, but barely. It is at least three times as tall as him, has scaly dark-purple skin, a large and muscular build, and a dark miasma of mist floating around it. In a monstrous voice it roars, "You can't get rid of me that easily! The more you fight, the stronger I get!" Using its sharp claws, the Yami Yuni monster slashes at Yuni and his friends, who each manage to jump out of the way just in time. "I will destroy you, and this body will be mine!"

Yuni, as he's still in the air, shouts back, "I can't allow that to happen!" As he lands, he pulls out a card and declares, "I've already beat you once because of the Cyber-Tech Magician, let's do it again!" The Cyber-Tech Magician appears. "Let's take him down! Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's magician launches a powerful magic attack at the monster, which absorbs the attack effortlessly. After being hit, it grows in size.

Yugi declares, "Come on guys, we've got to help Yuni!" Yugi summons the Dark Magician, and Tori and Brutus call upon Megalithic Pyramidal and the Brutal Massive Dragon. Yugi shouts, "Monsters, attack!" Each monster launches a barrage of attacks of its own, each one either being effortlessly deflected or absorbed. However, it does not grow larger this time.

Yuni shouts, "If we keep on hitting him, he won't be able to stand up forever! Attack again!" Cyber-Tech Magician launches another attack. It does nothing except to cause it to grow larger again.

The monster laughs, "All of your attacks are worthless! You cannot harm me!" He slashes towards the monsters. Cyber-Tech Magician and Dark Magician manage to dodge, but Brutus and Tori's monsters are destroyed. The monster then knocks those two back, causing them to hit a wall and pass out, leaving only Yuni and Yugi.

The two regroup and look at each other. Yugi says, "We can do this, together." Yuni nods in agreement. Yugi starts, "Dark Magician-!"

Yuni shouts, "Cyber-Tech Magician-!"

At the same time, Yugi shouts, "Dark Magic Attack!" and Yuni shouts, "Cyber Magic Attack!" The two attacks hit Yami Yuni at the same time, actually managing to knock it back slightly.

Yuni shouts, "Press the advantage, keep up the attack!" Both magicians launch a continuous stream of magical attacks, which all hit, and cause Yami Yuni to stagger backwards. He becomes obscured by a cloud of smoke and dust.

Yugi declares, "I think we did it!"

Yuni states, "Hopefully for good this time."

There's suddenly a roar coming from the smoke. The Yami Yuni monster emerges, larger and more powerful than ever before. In the surprise of the moment, it manages to both destroy the Dark Magician and swat away Yugi. He says, "It's just you and me now Yuni, just like it was meant to be!" He stomps towards Yuni, who is stunned and shocked. Yami Yuni creates a pulse of darkness that is sent at Yuni, first destroying the Cyber-Tech Magician, and then sending Yuni flying backwards as well.

Yuni looks up in horror as Yami Yuni approaches him to place the final blow. He says to himself, "This…isn't…possible…"

"You'd better believe it! I draw my strength from the Darkness, there is nothing you can do to stop me! I only can get stronger!"

Yuni suddenly realizes something. He flashes back to Yami Yuni saying, "The more you fight, the stronger I get!" Then he thinks about when Yami Yuni first played the Darkness Empowered, and how it was only when Yuni attacked that a counter was placed. Yuni at long last makes the realization that whenever he attacked, whether dueling Yami Yuni, or attacking the monster, he grew more powerful.

Then, he remembers the words of Trope, telling him, "How could there ever be a day, if there were not a night to accompany it? What is Darkness, but the absence of Light, and Light, the absence of Darkness? Light and Darkness, they are two sides of the same coin, inseparable. Lord Ragnarok, you must accept that this dark half of you exists. You can no more destroy the Darkness than you can stop the sun from setting. You must accept and embrace the fact that the Darkness is an integral part of you."

Yuni in the flashback objects, "I came here to get help in ridding myself of the Darkness, not accepting it!"

"Lord Ragnarok, you should know right now that accepting the Darkness is what separates us from the likes of the Guardians of Order, or the Society of Light. You have faced both, and know them to be wrong. Do not make the same mistake they made. To ignore and fight the Darkness is to give it strength."

The flashback ends. Yuni looks to the monster before him and makes the realization of what he's been missing. Yuni slowly gets up, takes a deep breath, and limps his way towards Yami Yuni.

Yami Yuni demands, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. You're right, you do get stronger the more I fight you. That leaves me with only one option, the option I should have chosen from the very beginning."

Yami Yuni appears unsettled by this. "What do you mean!? Yu-Gi-Oh himself could not defeat me! What do you think you could do!?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh couldn't defeat you because despite all of Yugoha's knowledge of Chaos, Yu-Gi-Oh wasn't enlightened by it. He fought the Darkness, granting it power, making the same error I did. Only now do I realize that that's a mistake." Yuni has reached the foot of Yami Yuni. For some reason, Yami Yuni seems unable to move away or to attack.

Yugi has managed to regain consciousness and has watched the scene transpire. He smiles.

Yuni makes his final approach and actually hugs the leg of Yami Yuni. He says, "I accept you as my dark half, knowing that Darkness is a fundamental force of nature. I accept that dark desires will always exist, and that accepting them is the only way to control them."

Yami Yuni shouts, "No, you're supposed to fight me! Why aren't you fighting me!?" He begins to shrink down, as he shrinks, his human features return. "I am Darkness! You should fear me!"

Yuni shakes his head. "No, to fear you would only give you power." Yami Yuni has shrunk back down to normal size. He then turns back into the purple mist, which is then absorbed into Yuni's body. Yuni takes a deep breath.

Yugi asks with some worry, "Are you okay Yuni?"

Yuni turns to him and nods. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine, this is the best I've felt in a long time."

Yugi smiles. "That's great."

Yuni looks to Tori and Brutus and says, "Let's put things back to the way they should be." Yuni closes his eyes, there is a flash of light, and when he opens them again, he's back in Kaiba Corp. Stadium. The darkness has faded from his body. He looks behind him, and sees Tori and Brutus starting to wake up.

He looks back before him to see Seto, who says, "Well, it would appear that me beating you has caused some sort of change."

Yuni responds, "You could say that."

"Are you back to normal now? Or do you plan on returning to Schroeder Corp.?"

Yuni shakes his head. "Definitely not." Tori and Brutus walk up to behind Yuni and pat him on the back. Yuni steps down from the dueling platform, Seto follows. Tori and Brutus leave the room, leaving Seto and Yuni alone. Before they leave, Yuni asks, "Seto, why did you challenge me to that duel?"

"I already told you, I couldn't have my rival working for Schroeder Corp."

Yuni grins. "Thanks Seto, I think you're a great friend too."

"Hey, I never said that."

Yuni turns to leave. He jokingly says, "You might as well have."

Seto heads towards the exit as well. "Think what you'd like."

Yuni laughs. As they're leaving, Yuni asks, "Did you really beat me?"

"Of course I did. We're two and two now."

"I hardly think this one counts, as I wasn't in a right state of mind."

Seto replies, "Neither was I last time we dueled." They both laugh and exit.

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to read Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 5, the final season, out now! Stay tuned to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Official Website for mote details (A link is provided on my profile page)._


End file.
